Simple Question, Complicated Answer
by pangya85
Summary: "Dad, how could you marrying mommy?" ask Erza's son to his father. "He asked me to take my 'Scarlet' away" O o Just another part of Fairy Tail's Future Members & A Trip to Fiore. RELAX STORY. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Simple Question, Complicated Answer**

_'Just another part of Fairy Tail's Future Members & A Trip to Fiore'_

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own FT, it's obviously Hiro Mashima's

* * *

Ini ide dari **apalche** (teman setia pangya yang selalu bantu pangya menulis ff terutama bagian editing bahasa hehehe…). Hanya cerita santai. 2 part saja… :D

**Note:**George Fernandes (Gerard (Jellal)& Erza's first born); Michelle Fernandes (the second)

Levis & Elaine Justine (A son and a daughter of Freed & Mirajane)

Gavin Dragneel (Natsu & Lucy's only son)

Jaxon Fullbuster (Gray & Juvia's first born)

* * *

Hari itu sungguh cerah…

Inilah musim semi di **Magnolia Town X804**. Rainbow Blossom Festival akan diselenggarakan di Magnolia seminggu lagi. Bunga-bunga lain ikut bermekaran. Kota sudah kelihatan hijau, kuning, ah… banyak sekali warna yang muncul menghiasi Magnolia Town.

Udaranya masih agak dingin, tapi suhu seperti inilah yang paling disukai **George Fernandes**…

* * *

**George POV**

GELAP. O… _Suddenly…_

Aih… terang sekali… apa ini? Surga? Hn… impossible…

Ouh… mataku… ini terlalu terang… apa aku sudah menjadi seorang… VAMPIRE? Seed! Gordennya dibuka!

Aku mendengar suara yang selalu tidak ingin kudengar di pagi hari…

"_**George! Ini sudah jam 9! Ayo bangun, mandi, lalu bantu mommy!"**_

Yah… inilah… suara ibuku… Seluruh penghuni rumah ini. YES. Tidak satupun dari kami yang berani menentangnya, termasuk ayahku. Ah.. dia tidak berguna…

Ibuku? Kau bertanya seperti apa ibuku?

Well. Dia wanita. You got that? Rambutnya yang panjang, indah, warnanya… _Scarlet. _Dulu sih katanya yang paling indah se-Fiore, tapi adikku, Michelle juga memilikinya… jadi gagal sudah sebutan itu…

Aku dan Michelle memanggilnya MOMMY. Orangnya… tegas. Agak sedikit, yiah… galak (_Don't say that in front of my mom, dude!_)

Ibuku itu tukang perintah! Tapi di sisi lain, masakannya enak juga. Tapi yang paling favorit sih _Strawberry Cake_. Ah, ibuku itu… dijuluki wanita terkuat se-Fiore! Dialah **'The Great Titania of Fairy Tail'**! Dulu sebelum menikah, katanya sih, dia suka menggunakan semacam armor. Tapi sekarang sudah jarang. Entahlah, mungkin karena sekarang mommy juga jarang ikut misi dan mengambil _quest _dari _guild_.

Umurnya? Aku rasa sekitar 39 tahun… karena dia lahir tahun X765…YEAH. Tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dia wanita separuh baya. Yang jelas, AKU SANGAT BENCI SAAT DIA SIBUK SENDIRI DAN MEMAKSAKU TERLIBAT DALAM KESIBUKANNYA!

"Ah. MOMMY! Memang ada apa hari ini?" tanyaku dengan wajah masih tidak karuan karena bangun tidur dengan terpaksa. Oh. My baby blue hair…

"Malam ini adalah **'The Flicker Day'**. Teman-teman dari Fairy Tail akan datang ke rumah kita nanti malam. Kita harus mempersiapkan banyak hal, George!"

_Well. Flicker Day adalah hari peringatan di mana akhirnya Fairy Tail dapat bangkit kembali dan menjadi guild no.1 se-Fiore setelah terpuruk selama 7 tahun._

Ini dia. Ayahku itu uangnya banyak. Rumah kami besar sekali. Pembantu di sini banyak. Chef ada sendiri. Yang bagian membersihkan ada beberapa. Yang mengurusi taman juga ada. Masih banyak lagi. Bahkan kami punya butler. TAPI KENAPA MOMMY SELALU SUKA MENYIBUKKAN DIRI, SIH?

Daripada habis oleh Mommy, aku dengan cepat beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi. _Do not try to ask what I'm doing while I'm inside! Get out of here!_

Jeez! Finally. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku hanya menggunakan T-shirt putih dengan logo Fairy Tail di tengahnya, lalu celana pendek hitam kesayanganku. Rambutku sudah kusisir rapi, walaupun masih sedikit … you know… mess. BUT. Aku segera turun tangga dan menuju ke dapur yang super besar dengan perlengkapan memasak yang lengkap. Di sana ada sebuah bangku bar. Aku segera duduk di sana. Tepat di sebelah **Michelle **yang sepertinya sudah siap dari tadi. And. _Don't forget to show my best… SMILE!_

"Mom, I'm ready! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Huh, kau lama sekali. Baiklah. George, kau bantu aku untuk memotong strawberry-strawberry ini!" perintah ibuku.

"Okay. Wait, mom. Michelle tidak kau beri tugas?" tanyaku tidak terima.

"Aku sudah melakukannya tadi. Kau pemalas, George!" kata Michelle kepadaku dengan nada tidak enak.

"Benar! Adikmu sudah membantu sejak tadi!" tambah ibuku.

"Ah… okay. Well. Tapi kenapa strawberry-nya sebanyak ini?" tanyaku kaget melihat sebuah keranjang besar dengan banyak sekali strawberry yang harus kupotong.

"Nanti kan banyak orang. Kita butuh porsi besar", jawab ibuku.

GYAH. Aku memulai proyek pemotongan ini. Ibuku selalu bilang, dalam memasak dilarang menggunakan sihir. Karena… katanya rasanya jadi agak berbeda! APANYA SIH YANG BEDA? Menurutku sebenarnya sama saja! _No question, No complain, No grumble. Just do it._ Aku pasti bisa.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria datang dari arah belakangku. Dia hanya jalan dan tidak bicara ataupun teriak-teriak seperti Mommy. _It must be DADDY!_

YEAH. Ayahku mendekatiku dan Michelle, memegang kepala kami dan bertanya, "_Hey, kids. Good work!_"

Ah. Aku memang lebih suka ayahku. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Kalau aku minta sesuatu 'hampir' selalu diberi kalau mommy tidak menghalanginya. Rambutku seperti rambutnya. Mess and baby blue. But I have no tattoo. Ayahku itu katanya adalah salah satu penyihir kuat di Fiore. Dia bahkan punya emblem **'The Ten Wizard Saints'** seperti punya kakek Makarov. Walaupun begitu… dia itu benar-benar tidak berguna di depan Mommy! Maksudku di rumah. Aku belum pernah lihat mereka di medan pertempuran sesungguhnya. Kalau sparing aja sih… ayahku itu tidak pernah menang. HAHAHAHAHA! Tapi kelihatannya ada unsur kesengajaan… _No more question_.

"Gerard, kau sudah cek taman belakang yang akan kita gunakan nanti malam, kan?" tanya ibuku pada ayahku.

"Semua beres. Erza", kata ayahku sambil berjalan mendekati ibuku dan menciumnya… seperti biasa.

Ayahku lalu mengambil sebuah buku, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi santai di dekat bangku bar. Michelle turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri ayahku.

"Daddy…", panggil Michelle manja. Memang paling enak itu kalau manja pada ayahku.

"What is it, my little Erza?" tanya ayahku sambil mengangkat Michelle dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Lalu melanjutkan membaca.

Ah… aku juga mau… tapi strawberry- strawberry ini menghalangiku! Seed!

"MOM…", kataku. Untuk memanggil ibuku yang sedang sibuk menghadap kompor dan peralatan masak lainnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya ibuku.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Iya…", jawab ibuku sambil mencicipi suatu saus buatanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa… _I mean_… Bagaimana kau dan daddy bisa menikah?" tanyaku.

Mendengar pertanyaanku itu, gerakan ibuku agak terhenti. Ayahku mengalihkan bukunya sedikit dan melihat ke arahku. HOH.

"Yah… maksudku. Dulu **Auntie Mirajane** bilang kalau **Uncle Freed** itu selalu berusaha melindunginya. Lalu diam-diam selalu mengirim bunga kesukaan auntie Mira, lalu lama-lama mereka jatuh cinta, dan yah… akhirnya menikah. Kalau kalian bagaimana?" sambungku.

Ayahku tertawa terbahak-bahak… Huh. Aku kan tanya serius.

"Memang kau ini umur berapa? Berani bertanya seperti itu?" tanya ibuku.

"Apa kita harus ceritakan kisah cinta kita pada anak-anak, Erza…?" tanya ayahku. Lalu dia tertawa lagi.

Ibuku hanya menaikkan bahunya. Lalu mencicipi lagi sausnya.

"Mommy, daddy. I'm serious! Aku Cuma ingin tahu… dad, kau kan orangnya _so calm_, bagaimana bisa sampai mommy yang heboh begitu bisa jadi istrimu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ehe, dad. _I'm curious…too…_", sambung Michelle.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Simple Question, Complicated Answer**

Just another part of Fairy Tail's Future Members & A Trip to Fiore

Disclaimer: I really don't own FT, it's obviously Hiro Mashima's

* * *

Ini ide dari **apalche** (teman setia pangya yang selalu bantu pangya menulis ff terutama bagian editing bahasa hehehe…). Hanya cerita santai. 2 part saja… :D

**Note:**George Fernandes (Gerard (Jellal)& Erza's first born); Michelle Fernandes (the second)

Levis & Elaine Justine (A son and a daughter of Freed & Mirajane)

Gavin Dragneel (Natsu & Lucy's only son)

Jaxon Fullbuster (Gray & Juvia's first born)

* * *

**George POV**

Kuharap aku dengar cerita bagus sembari memotong strawberry.

"Dad, ceritakan pada kami…", pintaku.

Ayahku hanya tersenyum. Ibuku? Ibuku dengan santainya memasukkan adonan kue ke cetakan lalu mulai sibuk dengan dekorasi kue dan lain sebagainya. Tidak satu orangpun yang menjawabku. HUH.

"Em…" AH! Ayahku mulai bicara!

"Jadi. Susah juga ya…", kata ayahku.

AH. Jadi bagaimana sih? "Dad, begini saja. Apa yang kau suka dari Mommy?" tanyaku.

Sebenarnya mau kutambahkan beberapa kata-kata dibelakangnya seperti, 'dia galak, tukang perintah, cerewet, dan bla bla bla…', tapi bisa mati diriku kalau benar-benar mengatakannya…

Ibuku sama sekali tidak bereaksi khusus terhadap pertanyaanku…

"Hahaha…banyak hal, George. Kau tau kan, Mommy adalah wanita terkuat di Fiore? Lalu… em, semua tau dia cantik…hahahaha!" kata ayahku yang diawali dan diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Hanya itu saja? Hanya karena mommy cantik, Dad?" tanyaku.

"Daddy. Kapan pertama kali kau mengenal Mommy?" tanya Michelle pada ayahku.

"Uoh! Pertanyaan bagus, Michelle!" kataku.

"Um, waktu kami masih kecil… sudah lama sekali", jawab ayahku dengan santainya.

"Kalian itu beruntung, anak-anak. Waktu kami seumuran kalian, kami budak. Tapi kalau tidak begitu kalian juga tidak akan lahir, karena Mommy tidak bertemu dengan Daddy…", kata ibuku sambil terus sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Hoh. Yang di _Tower of Heaven_ itu, kah?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Tapi, setelah itu kami berpisah cukup lama, ya kan, Erza?" kata ayahku.

Ibuku mencicipi lagi adonannya, lalu menjawab, "Um, ya. Saat umur kita 19 tahun, baru kita bertemu lagi. Dan waktu itu kau sama sekali tidak romantis…"

"Emh. Itu kejadian buruk Erza. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya", kata ayahku sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kejadian apa, Daddy?" tanya Michelle. Oh, imut sekali dia…

"Aku hampir membunuh Erza… huh", jawab ayahku singkat.

"HOH! Kenapa bisa?" tanyaku.

"Dia terpengaruh sesuatu… sudahlah… ini bukan cerita yang asik", jawab ibuku.

"Yah, yang jelas kami bertemu. Lalu terpisah lagi. Lalu kami bertemu lagi, sebelum _Grand Magic Games_…", cerita ayahku yang terpotong.

"Dan kau membohongiku, Jellal!" potong ibuku.

"Mom, Dad. Sebenarnya kalian mau cerita pada kami nggak sih? Kalian ini malah bernostalgia sendiri!" kataku agak marah sambil terus berjuang memotong _strawberry-strawberry_ menyebalkan ini.

"Kapan kalian melakukan _first kiss_ kalian?" tanya Michelle.

"Hm. Waktu itu. Tidak sengaja. Mommy marah padaku karena sesuatu. Bahkan dia menamparku…hahaha. Lalu dia tersandung batu dan mendorongku sampai berguling…", cerita ayahku.

"Lalu… **BINGO!**, Dad?" tanyaku.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Apa-apaan itu? Lalu kami berciuman. Itu bukan bingo buatku. Sepertinya Erza yang minta ya?" kata ayahku.

"Ehm. Bukannya kau yang mendekatiku?" kata ibuku.

"Ah~ berarti kalian sama-sama mau, kan?" tanyaku.

"Berarti sengaja ya? Memang hanya kalian berdua di situ, Dad?" tanya Michelle.

"Kurasa iya. Tapi bagaimana Meredy bisa tau kalau aku berbohong padamu, ya Erza?" tanya ayahku.

"Tunggu, Dad. Berbohong bagaimana?" tanyaku makin ingin tahu.

"Dengar. Inilah sifat Daddy yang benar-benar tidak direkomendasikan untuk ditiru. Setelah seenaknya mencium Mommy, dia lalu berkata bahwa dia sudah punya tunangan! Dan bodohnya, sangat jelas sekali terlihat bahwa dia bohong…" kata Mommy. Uh, sepertinya Mommy memang sakit hati dengan yang ini, ya? Hahahaha…

"Ah. Erza… Maksudku, em. Dengar, tidak ada wanita lain selain dirimu", kata ayahku.

Spontan kata-kata itu membuat kami membeku. DAD? _Are you sure you were the one who said that? Just less a minute ago?_ Aku tidak tahu ayahku bisa jadi seromantis ini?

"_I know that_, Jellal", jawab ibuku singkat.

HOH. Makin seru saja. Tapi ini masih biasa. Lalu bagaimana?

"Jadi. Setelah itu bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa akhirnya kalian menikah?" tanyaku.

"Tunggu, Dad. Aku jadi ingat. Sebenarnya nama **Fernandes** dan **Scarlet **itu dari mana asalnya? Memang grand-daddy juga bernama Scarlet dan Fernandes?" tanya Michelle.

"Dulu waktu di Tower of Heaven, kami tidak tahu nama kami. Akhirnya Uncle Wally memberikan nama itu padaku. Lalu nama '_Scarlet_' itu… aku yang memberikannya", jawab ayahku.

"Hah? Kenapa Scarlet, Dad?" tanya Michelle.

"Seperti warna rambutmu dan Mommy. Supaya mudah mengingatnya", kata ayahku.

"AH… kau sungguh tidak kreatif, Dad!" kataku.

"Tapi ternyata alasan bodoh itu berguna…", kata ibuku.

"Iya. Daddy sempat hilang ingatan. Lalu yang kuingat adalah 'Scarlet'. Mommy pasti sangat tersentuh waktu itu… hahahaha", kata ayahku lalu ditutup dengan tertawa lagi…

"Harus kuakui, iya. Tapi memang temanmu waktu itu hanya aku, kan?" tanya Mommy.

"Lalu, lalu. Jawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kalian menikah? Siapa yang melamar duluan?" tanyaku super sangat ingin tahu sekali.

"Pokoknya waktu itu setelah kita semua menghadapi hal sulit. Mengahdapi Zeref dan lain sebagainya. Lalu, Jellal hampir saja ditangkap kembali oleh **Magic Council**. Tapi semua akhirnya terselesaikan…", cerita ibuku.

"Jadi, Daddy tidak jadi ditangkap?" tanya Michelle.

"Tidak. Mereka akhirnya tahu bahwa saat di Tower of Heaven aku dikendalikan. Jadi akhirnya mereka mengambil kebijakan berbeda" jawab ayahku.

"Malam-malam. Daddy mengajakku ke pantai. Ternyata dia menyiapkan sebuah kapal di sana. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa… entah kenapa aku bisa pasrah saja ikut dengannya… Ternyata Daddy mengajakku makan malam di atas kapal itu. Sungguh tidak kreatif…" cerita Mommy.

"Tapi kau suka, Mom", kata Michelle.

Kulihat wajah ibuku memerah. Sepertinya memang dia dari awal dia cinta mati pada ayahku. Tapi biasalah… The Great Titania of Fairy Tail memang keras kepala.

"Lalu apa kata Daddy padamu?" tanya Michelle. Okay. Adikku yang imut ini memang paling pandai mendesak orang.

"Um, dia bilang begini, _**'Bolehkah aku tarik kembali nama Scarlet itu darimu, Erza?'**_ Kira-kira begitu. Kukira apa… seenaknya saja akan mengambil nama belakang yang sudah lama kugunakan", kata ibuku.

"Ahahahaa… aku sudah mati rasa waktu itu Erza. Itu kejadian hidup dan mati bagiku", kata ayahku yang memang tidak ada nyali dalam hal cinta.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu, Mom?" tanya Michelle.

"Tentu saja aku bertanya padanya, _'apa maksudmu Jellal?'_. Lalu akhirnya dia memegang tanganku yang jauh lebih hangat dari tangannya, lalu memintaku menikah dengannya", cerita Mommy.

- kami semua terdiam sejenak -

"Sudah?" tanyaku.

"Ya, ya. Mommy menjawab 'Ya' dalam waktu singkat dan cepat. Jadi pastinya dia sudah tahu maksudku dari awal, kan? Hahaha… Benar, kan Erza?" kata ayahku.

Kulihat ibuku hanya mengangguk sambil terus sibuk dengan kuenya. Tapi kulihat dia tersenyum. Memang menyenangkan sekali ya, mengingat masa-masa indah? Hehehehe…

"Jadi, Dad. Maksudmu menarik kembali nama Scarlet itu, kau ingin menggantinya dengan Fernandes karena kau menikahinya?" tanya Michelle.

Ayahku mengangguk. Hahaha… sungguh kisah cinta yang simple. Tunggu, Tidak. Mereka sudah kenal sejak kecil. Hidup susah bersama. Lalu sampai hampir saling membunuh. Cukup rumit.

"Sepertinya kau menangis saat aku berjalan ke altar, Jellal?" tanya ibuku.

"Hahahaha…" lagi-lagi dijawab dengan tertawa. Ayahku itu murah senyum. Seperti dia tidak pernah gembira di masa lalu. Memang iya, mungkin? Oh. _Poor Daddy…_

"Tapi aku suka pidatomu di resepsi pernikahan kita…", kata Mommy.

"Memang Daddy bilang apa?" tanya Michelle.

"Dia bilang begini, '_Well. Yesterday, you guys of Fairy Tail said that Erza belong to you. But right now, she belong me and I belong to her_'.. begitu", kata ibuku.

"Hoh. Aku spontan mengucapkannya waktu itu. Tapi itu yang kupikirkan…" kata ayahku.

"Berarti sebenarnya Daddy itu romantis ya, Mom?" tanyaku.

"Dia berjanji memberiku sebuah armor yang sangat sulit didapat jika aku bisa melahirkanmu dengan selamat, sehat, sentosa…" jawab ibuku dengan nada datar.

"Hahaha… Itu tawaran menarik, Dad", tawa Michelle.

Kelihatannya ibuku selesai dengan masakannya. Begitu pula tugasku. Tidak terasa… sambil mendengarkan cerita. Lalu ibuku melepas apron-nya dan berjalan mendekati kami.

Ia duduk di sebelahku, dan tentu tidak jauh dari Daddy dan Michelle.

"Dengar. Sejujurnya kami berdua tidak pernah membayangkan untuk menikah atau memiliki anak. Sejak kecil kami hidup mandiri bahkan sebagai budak. Tidak ada orang tua. Tidak seperti kalian. Mommy menemukan keluarga di Fairy Tail sudah sangat senang. Banyak hal yang harus kami hadapi, dan semua itu sulit", kata ibuku sambil memegang kepalaku.

Ayahku tersenyum mendengar ibuku berkata seperti itu. Lalu ibuku melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Saat kalian lahir, Daddy bahkan berterima kasih padaku".

"Kami benar-benar tidak membayangkan memiliki keluarga… _kids_. Melanjutkan hidup saja tidak. Menikah…apalagi memiliki anak… sungguh tidak terbayang waktu itu", sambung Daddy.

"Um. Hidup kalian benar-benar tidak enak, ya?" tanya Michelle.

"Tidak lagi, _Dear_. Kalian membuat kami senang", kata ayahku.

Ah… aku tersentuh dengan kata-kata ayahku ini.

"Em. Baiklah Mom, Dad. Kalau begitu kami janji akan jadi anak baik", kataku.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau bantu aku menyiapkan minuman, George!" perintah ibuku mendadak!

AH! Menyesal aku berkata seperti itu! Ini jebakan? Hahahaha…

Sampai malam kami sibuk! Teman-teman Fairy Tail datang ke rumah kami. Rumahku ramai sekali! Banyak orang! Belum lagi **Gavin**, anak Uncle Natsu dan Auntie Lucy yang suka merusak barang-barang. Lalu bertengkar dengan **Jaxon**, anak Uncle Gray dan Auntie Juvia. Tapi aku senang, karena **Elaine** (putri Uncle Freed dan Auntie Mirajane) juga datang… hahahaha…

**FIN**

**PS. Bagaimana kedekatan mereka yang lebih detail... selama Manga Fairy Tail masih berlangsung, kita tunggu aksi Hiro Mashima-san untuk membuat chapter tentang mereka lagi seperti chapter 264 yang lalu :D  
**


End file.
